A Village
by araaaa
Summary: Mereka mengharapkan liburan yang indah dan tenang namun bagaimana jadinya jika liburan yang mereka rencanakan satu minggu bahkan berakhir kurang dari tiga hari/kalian percaya hantu?/Henry,Kibum,Kyuhyun,Shindong and Sungmin/Horror


Holiday identic dengan bersantai, berkumpul dengan keluarga, kencan, jalan-jalan, pantai dan beberapa minuman serta buah-buahan segar. Namun menurut lima pemuda yang sedang berada di kamar dengan dominasi warna dark brown ini, liburan kali ini terasa…

"Membosankan" Kata itu keluar dari bibir seorang pemuda yang sedang bersandar di sofa merah maroon dalam ruangan itu.

"Akhirnya kau sadar ini membosankan, Kyuhyun" Pemuda yang sedang berbaring di atas kasur king size berkata dengan nada mencibir pada pemuda yang tadi mengeluh membosankan.

"Apa maksudmu Sungmin" Pemuda yang mengeluh bosan-Kyuhyun - menatap tajam pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan nada bicara Sungmin yang mencibirnya. Sungmin tidak menjawab, pemuda itu lebih memilih mengutak-atik smartphonenya.

"Kalian bosan? ayo kita ke pantai, berjemur juga cuci mata" pemuda dengan pipi chubby serta wajah polosnya-Henry-tersenyum genit pada teman-temannya.

"Kau kalah Henry" Henry menatap orang di depannya dengan pandangan bengong.

"Apa? kau pasti curang!" Henry menatap protes pada pemuda di depannya. Pemuda di depan Henry mendesah bosan.

"Curang bukan gayaku" Pemuda di depan Henry tersenyum angkuh yang Henry balas dengan gerutuan kesal.

"Makanya jangan main catur dengan Kibum,kau pasti kalah" Pemuda dengan tubuh gempal yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun menyahut sambil tetap serius memakan keripik kentangnya.

"Heh Shindong kau meremehkanku" Henry menatap tajam pada pemuda bertubuh gempal bernama Shindong itu.

"Bukan, aku bukan meremehkanmu tapi aku terlalu percaya pada kepintaran Kibum" Henry mendengus kesal.

"Jangan membahas hal seperti itu, lebih baik kalian beri solusi untuk mengisi liburan yang akan berakhir seminggu ini"

"Kau bermain PSP saja Kyuhyun, biasanya itu yang kau lakukan"

"Aku ingin sesuatu yang baru, Shindong" Kyuhyun menatap malas pada Shindong yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ayo kita ke pantai" Henry kembali menyuarakan idenya tadi, pemuda yang paling muda di antara mereka itu tersenyum antusias pada Kyuhyun.

"Kita sudah terlalu sering ke pantai" Kibum menggeleng pelan menanggapi ide Henry membuat Henry manyun seketika.

"Kalian ingin sesuatu yang baru?" Shindong meletakkan keripik kentangnya di meja kaca di depannya kemudian menatap teman-temannya dengan wajah serius membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian teman-temannya kecuali Sungmin, karna pemuda itu masih asik rebahan di atas kasur dengan mata terus menatap smartphonenya.

"Ya" Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias sedang Kibum dan Henry tidak merespon.

"Tempat yang tenang?" Shindong menatap teman-temannya satu persatu.

"Ya" Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk antusias Kibum dan Henry tetap tidak merespon apapun.

"Aku tau tempatnya" Shindong tersenyum lebar.

"Di mana?" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi yang paling antusias.

"Pokoknya di suatu tempat di perbatasan Seoul, tempat itu sangat sepi. Di kelilingi pepohonan"

"Kau tau darimana tempat itu?" Henry bertanya.

"Eunhyuk, sepupuku itu diberitau oleh temannya, temannya bilang bahwa desa itu bukan untuk orang penakut"

"Maksudmu" Henry mengernyit bingung, maksudnya apa bukan untuk orang penakut.

"Kalian percaya hantu?" Semuanya diam, hingga beberapa menit tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Shindong.

"Tempat yang kau maksud itu, mempunyai hantu?" Kyuhyun bertanya ragu. Shindong mengangguk.

"Iya, kata temannya Eunhyuk tempat itu berhantu"

"Aku setuju kita kesana" Shindong, Kyuhyun dan Henry menatap Kibum yang tampak sangat yakin.

"Jika benar tempat itu berhantu, aku ingin melihat bagaimana bentuknya" Kibum tersenyum, menampilkan killer smilenya.

"Kau yakin?" Henry menatap tajam pada Kibum, meminta kepastian. Henry tidak suka hal seperti ini, dia lebih baik ke pantai dan melihat para bule dengan pakaian pantai mereka.

"Siapa tau kau akan melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan" Kali ini Kibum menyeringai pada Henry membuat Henry bergidik.

"Apa maksudmu melihat hantu itu sesuatu yang menakjubkan?"

"Siapa tau ada hantu berbikini"

"Hahaha" Henry tertawa pelan kemudian menatap serius pada Kibum"Itu tidak lucu!"

"Aku tidak bilang itu lucu" Kibum mengedikkan bahu.

"Jadi, apa kalian mau?" Shindong bertanya, sebenarnya Shindong sendiri ragu apalagi dia sudah mendengar cerita teman sepupunya yang pernah ke sana. Tapi Shindong juga penasaran. Eunhyuk bilang tempat itu sangat indah dan Eunhyuk sudah berkali-kali menyuruh Shindong untuk mengajak teman-temannya ke tempat itu.

"Aku mau"Nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar tanpa keraguan tapi matanya jelas menunjukkan ada keraguan di sana.

"Kau yakin?" Kyuhyun mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Shindong.

"Kau tidak ikut, Tuan Lau?" Kibum menatap Henry dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Tentu saja aku ikut, Kim!"Henry ingin membuktikan pada Kibum bahwa dia berani.

"Tuan Lee, kau ikut?"Kali ini Shindong bertanya pada Sungmin yang sedari tadi asik denga smartphone.

"Ha?"Sungmin menoleh pada teman-temannya kemudian mengangguk"Aku akan selalu ikut kalian" Walau sebenarnya Sungmin tidak tau ikut ke mana karna dia tidak mendengarkan dari tadi.

 **A Village**

 **Desclaimer : All Cast milik Tuhan YME**

 **Cast : , , , , ^^**

 **(Henry Lau, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Lee Sungmin, Shindong Hee)**

 **Genre: Horror**

 **Hati-hati banyak typo**

 **.**

 ** _A Village_**

 **.**

 **.**

Jalanan ini sangat lengang, hanya ada satu dua motor serta truk besar yang melintasinya, Di samping kiri kanan, pepohonan tumbuh dengan lebatnya. Banyak dedaunan yang berguguran dan menutupi jalanan.

"Jadi, kalian mengajakku berburu hantu?" Sungmin menatap Shindong yang menyetir di sampingnya. Setelah berencana kemarin, mereka langsung pergi hari ini. Bahkan Sungmin baru tau mereka akan ke mana.

"Anggap saja begitu, jika kau percaya hantu itu ada"Sungmin menatap Kibum yang duduk di belakang bersama Henry dan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak percaya 'mereka' ada?"

"Bukan tidak tapi belum karna selama ini aku belum pernah melihat 'mereka'"Kibum berkata dengan wajah cueknya.

"Kau tau darimana tempat ini?"Sungmin bertanya lagi,tatapan mata namja imut itu kembali pada Shindong.

"Teman sepupuku pernah ke sana"

"Mereka kembali dengan selamat, kan?" Henry bertanya dengan penuh harap, sejujurnya dia sangat gugup dan takut.

"Jika tidak selamat, mereka tidak akan bercerita"Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Henry dengan nada bercanda namun Henry masih terlihat takut.

"Apa masih jauh?" Sungmin memperhatikan jalanan di depannya yang seperti tidak berujung.

"Sudah dekat" Jawab Shindong.

"Kau yakin sekali, jangan sampai kau lupa jalannya"

"Tenang Kyu, aku sudah menghapalnya semalaman tadi malam, sampai-sampai teman Eunhyuk itu tidur sangat larut malam, nah itu dia"Shindong menunjuk sebuah jalan yang berada di sebelah kanan sebuah bangunan. Bangunan itu terlihat sudah tua dan sangat kotor.

"Kau yakin ini jalannya?"Kyuhyun bertanya memastikan ketika Shindong membelokkan mobilnya ke jalan kecil yang hanya muat satu mobil ini.

"Iya, teman sepupuku itu bilang belok kanan setelah kita menemukan bangunan bekas sekolah"

"Ini bekas sekolah? darimana kau tau"Henry menunjuk bangunan tua di samping kiri mereka.

"Ya, ada tulisannya tadi. Ini gedung bekas sekolah dasar"Sungmin yang menjawab karna dia memang sempat melihat tadi sebuah papan rusak yang bertuliskan nama sekolah walapun Sungmin tidak terlalu jelas membacanya.

"Uh jalan ini rusak sekali" Kyuhyun mengeluh ketika di rasanya mobil mereka bergoyang-goyang.

"Pelan-pelan Shindong, jangan sampai kau menabrak wanita itu"Shindong mengernyit sedang Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Henry meperhatikan jalanan di depannya.

"Wanita yang mana?"Tanya Shindong, dia tidak melihat ada wanita di depannya. Sungmin diam, memperhatikan dengan seksama jalanan di depannya.

"Mungkin perasaanku saja" Kata Sungmin kemudian, ya mungkin memang hanya perasaannya saja tadi dia melihat seotang wanita di tengah jalan dengan rambut panjangnya tapi sekarang tidak ada.

"Jangan menakut-nakuti, bahkan kita belum sampai tempat tujuan" Henry memegang tengkuknya, dia merinding.

"Mian, aku mungkin salah lihat" Sungmin menatap kiri dan kanan jalan, hanya pepohonan yang ada. serta beberapa tempat duduk panjang yang terbuat dari semen.

"Mana desanya?" Kyuhyun bertanya, di depan mereka tidak tampak sebuah bangunan sedikitpun dan tidak terlihat adanya sebuah desa.

"Sebentar lagi"Setelah Shindong berkata begitu, dapat mereka lihat sawah-sawah membentang di kiri kanan mereka menggantikan pepohonan. Di sawah tersebut terlihat beberapa orang petani dengan aktifitas persawahan(?) mereka. Tidak terlalu jauh di depan mereka terlihat sebuah rumah bertingkat dua dengan cat kuning pudar.

"Akhirnya sampai juga" Henry dan Kyuhyun menatap antusias pada pemandangan di depan mereka. Persawahan luas yang terlihat sangat sejuk jika kita berjalan-jalan d sana serta pegunungan yang terlihat dekat.

"Ini terlihat tentram"Sungmin berkomentar, namja itu membuka jndela mobil kemudian menghirup udara segar pedesaan yang sangat sejuk.

"Hm, dan tidak terlihat menyeramkan" Shindong tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Henry.

"Setidaknya selama seminggu kita akan menghirup udara segar pedesaan" Henry mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Mobil mereka mulai memasuki area perumahan, rumah-rumah penduduk terlihat sederhana hanya satu dua rumah yang terlihat mewah.

"Di sini hanya berisi tiga puluh kepala keluarga" Jelas Shindong. Shindong menghentikan mobilnya di dekat sebuah rumah tingkat dua bercat hijau muda.

"Ayo turun" Ajak Shindong membuat teman-temannya turun dari mobil dengan membawa ransel masing-masing. Ya, mereka semua memakai tas ransel.

"Di mana kita akan menginap?",Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menatap rumah-rumah di sekelilingnya.

"Ayo kita cari orang untuk bertanya"

"Mwo? kau belum tau akan menginap di mana?",Sungmin menatap tajam pada Shindong. Sungmin kira Shindong sudah menyiapkan tempat menginap mereka.

"Hehe mian",Shindong memberikan cengirannya pada Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita cari".Kibum berjalan lebih dulu.

"Kau akan ke mana, Kibum",Henry bertanya sambil mengekori langkah Kibum lalu di susul Kyuhyun dan kemudian Shindong yang merangkul pundak Sungmin.

"Mencari orang yang terlihat pintar",Henry mendecih mendengar jawaban Kibum. Kurang dari satu menit mereka berjalan, mereka sudah menemukan sebuah kios kecil yang menjual makanan.

"Permisi",Shindong maju paling depan mendahului teman-temannya. Namja imut itu tersenyum pada beberapa ibu-ibu yang tengah duduk-duduk di depan kios.

"Iya?",ibu-ibu itu balas tersenyum.

"Apa di sini ada penginapan?",Shindong kembali bertanya.

"Iya, dari sini kalian jalan saja terus kearah utara kemudian di ujung gang kalian belok kiri terus jalan sampai kalian menemukan bangunan warna putih, itu adalah tempat penginapan" Shindong, Kyuhyun, Henry dan Sungmin mengangguk mengerti sedang Kibum tidak menanggapi apapun.

"Terimakasih"Kelima pemuda itu membungkuk sejenak kemudian berjalan untuk mencari tempat penginapan sesuai dengan petunjuk si ibu. Namun baru jalan beberapa langkah, Shindong menghentikan langkahnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku beli cemilan dulu" Dan taman-tamannya hanya mendesah mendengar jawaban Shindong.

 **.**

"Ma'af, kamarnya sangat sederhana"

"Tidak masalah pak" Shindong membungkuk sekilas pada lelaki tua yang mengurus penginapan sedang Sungmin memperhatikan kamar sederhana yang akan mereka tempati seminggu ke depan. Shindong satu kamar dengan Sungmin sedang Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Henry bertiga dalam satu kamar.

"Semoga kalian betah di sini, tapi kalau boleh tau siapa yang memberitau kalian tempat ini?" Si lelaki pengurus penginapan bertanya.

"Oh, seorang teman. Katanya dia pernah ke sini" Jawab Shindong.

"Oh" Dahi lelaki tua itu mengerut bingung, terlihat sedang berfikir namun kemudian ekspresinya kembali seperti semula.

"Baiklah, selamat beristirahat"

"Iya, terimakasih pak"

"Ini cukup nyaman" Shindong menoleh pada Sungmin yang sedang tiduran di Kasur sambil menepuk-nepuk Kasur yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

"Beritau Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Henry kalau besok pagi-pagi sekali kita akan lari pagi"

"Pergi saja ke kamar mereka"

"Aku malas" Shindong membuka satu bungkus snack yang tadi di belinya di kios makanan.

"Aku sms saja" Gumam Sungmin.

"Terserahmu"

 **.**

Bip

Bip

Ctar

Bunyi itu terdengar jelas di malam yang sepi. Bunyi 'pertempuran' dan ditambah dengan tuts-tuts yang di tekan cukup keras. Bunyi dari PSP yang sedang dimainkan oleh pemuda berambut ikal coklat bernama Kyuhyun. Pemuda 19 tahun itu memang sangat menggilai game, walaupun dia sempat bilang bahwa dia bosan terus bermain game namun nyatanya dia tetap bermain. Di saat teman-temannya tertidur pulas dia malah memainkan PSPnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya kemudian meletakkan PSPnya di samping bantal, pemuda itu menyalakan ponselnya untuk melihat jam.

"Setengah satu" Pemuda itu bergumam pelan, meletakkan ponselnya di samping PSP kemudian menarik selimut untuk tidur. Matanya yang sudah tertutup kembali terbuka ketika telinganya mendengar suatu suara aneh. Kyuhyun melirik teman-temannya yang terlihat tertidur pulas. Mata pemuda itu bergerak gelisah ketika suara aneh itu terdengar semakin jelas.

Suara yang didengarnya sulit dijelaskan seperti apa. Suara itu terdengar seperti benturan antara gigi-gigi yang sedang mengunyah namun juga terdengar seperti… arrgh pokoknya sulit dijelaskan. Kyuhyun menatap jendela kayu di depannya. Haruskah dia membuka jendela kayu itu kemudian melihat suara apa itu? Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil mengeratkan selimutnya, dia merinding bahkan sangat merinding, nafasnya bahkan tidak teratur.

Hah~

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega ketika suara itu terdengar semakin jauh, semakin jauh kearah selatan dan semakin jauh. Besok dia harus menceritakan hal ini pada teman-temannya.

 **.**

Tok tok tok!

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal ketika mendengar ketukan di pintu, dia ingat tadi malam Sungmin mengirim pesan bahwa dia akan membangunkan Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Henry jam 4 pagi dan sekarang yang mengetuk itu pasti dia.

tok tok tok!

"Ya, sebentar" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak, matanya belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Sebelum beranjak bangun pemuda itu meraih ponselnya kemudian menyalakannya. Kening Kyuhyun berkerut ketika melihat jam di ponselnya, jam di ponselnya menunjukkan pukul 2 dinihari bukan pukul 4.

Tok tok tok!

Kembali ketukan itu terdengar namun Kyuhyun kali ini bergidik ngeri ketika menyadari bahwa ketukan itu bukan berasal dari pintu namun dari jendela kayu di depannya. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian dengan cepat menenggelamkan tubuhnya di balik selimut. Dia semakin takut.

 **.**

"Jadi, bukan hanya aku yang mendengarnya?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan mata belonya yang membulat ketika Sungmin bercerita mendengar suara aneh tadi malam.

"Aku memang mendengar suara aneh tadi malam tapi aku tidak tau suara itu sama dengan suara yang kau dengar atau tidak" Jelas Sungmin, pemuda itu menggeleng kemudian mengedikkan bahunya.

"Memang suaranya seperti apa?" Henry yang terlihat paling takut bertanya.

"Mungkin seperti suara orang mengunyah" Sungmin terlihat berfikir sedang Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Seperti suara gigi-gigi raksasa yang bertabrakan"

"Kau berlebihan" Kibum yang sedang memotret matahari yang baru muncul berkomentar sambil sekilas melemparkan pandangan mencibir pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku serius" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan pandangan kesal.

"Berarti kau dan kau mendengar suara yang sama" Shindong menunjuk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Dua pemuda yang mengaku mendengar suara aneh itu mengangguk serempak.

"Tadi malam juga ada yang mengetuk jendela sekitar jam 2"

"Siapa?" Henry bertanya takut-takut mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tau" Kyuhyun menggeleng "Aku terlalu merinding untuk melihatnya"

"Kita pulang saja" Usul Henry.

"Kita masih punya waktu 6 hari lagi di sini, percayalah Henry tidak akan terjadi apapun" Shindong menepuk bahu Henry walaupun sebenarnya dia sendiri juga ragu dengan ucapannya.

"Yang mengetuk jendela mungkin hanya tukang ronda iseng, jangan pikirkan hal itu. Lebih baik sekarang nikmati apa yang ada di depan kita" Perkataan Kibum membuat teman-temannya menatap ke depan dan menemukan pemandangan yang terlihat sangat indah dengan udara yang sejuk dan bersih. Ya, nikmati dulu apa yang ada sekarang, jangan terlalu fikirkan yang belum tentu terjadi.

 **.**

Shindong bergumam pelan menyanyikan lirik dari lagu kesukaannya. Tangan kanannya memegang kantong plastik hitam yang berisi berbagai macam makanan. Pemuda bertubuh gempal itu menyipitkan mata ketika melihat sesosok anak kecil berjalan tidak jauh di depannya, anak kecil itu memasuki sebuah gang gelap yang berada di sebelah barat penginapannya.

"Hey" Shindong berlari untuk melihat si anak kecil. Gang yang dimasuki anak kecil tadi sangat gelap, jadi dia takut anak itu tersesat dan takut nantinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Oh?" Shindong sedikit tersentak ketika seorang lelaki tua menghampirinya dan bertanya.

"Itu" Shindong menunjuk gang gelap di depannya "Tadi ada anak kecil yang masuk ke gang gelap itu, anak siapa ya, aku hanya takut dia tertsesat" Jelas Shindong dengan wajah khawatir.

"Oh, orang-orang sudah biasa melihat anak kecil di sana, gang itu adalah rumahnya" Lelaki tua itu berkata pelan, menepuk pundak Shindong dan berlalu pergi begitu saja.

"Rumahnya…" Shindong berbisik lirih sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam ketika Henry membangunkan Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya ke kamar mandi. Pemuda itu kini sedang mencuci tangannya setelah menyelesaikan panggilan alamnya.

"Kamar mandi ini benar-benar perlu perbaikan" Henry bergumam sambil menatap beberapa lubang di tembok kamar mandi.

Henry berhenti menggosokkan sabun ke tangannya ketika tatapannya terhenti pada satu tempat, sebuah tangan putih menyusup ke dalam kamar mandi dari dinding berlubang yang terdapat di samping kloset. Pemuda itu menahan nafas, menghembuskannya pelan kemudian berusaha tertawa kecil meskipun terdengar hambar.

"Cho Kyuhyun, jangan main-main…" Henry berdesis lirih, matanya sama sekali tidak teralih dari tangan putih yang muncul dari dindng berlubang yang ada di samping kloset.

"Kyuhyun, jangan main-main" Henry berucap dengan lebih keras, berusaha menggerakan kakinya yang sulit untuk di gerakkan. Dia tau dan menyadari satu hal bahwa itu bukanlah tangan Kyuhyun namun dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Dia ingin lari tapi kakinya serasa seperti di paku, sangat sulit di gerakkan.

"Oh God, Kyuhyun!" Kali ini Henry berteriak ketika satu tangan lain muncul perlahan dari dalam lubang kloset. Henry berharap Kyuhyun mendengarnya, masuk ke dalam kamar mandi kemudian membantu Henry menarik kakinya yang sangat berat.

"Kyuhyun!" Henry kembali berteriak, keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya, nafasnya memburu apalagi ketika tangan itu semakin panjang dan jari-jari tangan pucat itu mulai bergerak seperti gerakan meremas. Henry berteriak kemudian berbalik dan berlari keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kyuhyun" Henry memegang pundak Kyuhyun sambil menstabilkan deru nafasnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyahutiku! kau tau tadi di dalam kamar mandi" Henry menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat mata Kyuhyun tidak menatapnya. Keringat dingin membasahi wajah Kyuhyun, mata belonya tidak berkedip, tubuhnya bergetar.

"Kyuhyun" Henry mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun dan saat itulah nafasnya tercekat, dia menelan ludah dengan kasar. Tidak jauh di depan mereka bersandar sesuatu berwarna putih.

"I-itu…" Henry tertawa kecil dengan wajah penuh ketakutan. Sesaat kemudian pemuda itu menarik tangan Kyuhyun, berlari kearah penginapan.

"Guys" Henry dan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar Shindong dan Sungmin.

"Bangun" mengguncangkan tubuh kedua temannya itu untuk membangunkannya.

Kyuhyun dan Henry berhenti mengguncang tubuh Sungmin dan Shindong ketika mendengar suara anak ayam dan bebek dari arah jendela kayu sebelah barat. Kedua pemuda itu saling menatap kemudan bangkit bersamaan dan berjalan kearah jendela kayu. Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka jendela tersebut kemudian menengok kearah gang yang hanya di hiasi satu buah lampu berwarna kuning.

Di jalan gang itu terlihat seorang anak kecil dengan kayu kecil di tangan kanannya, di depannya ada belasan anak ayam dan juga bebek. Anak itu berjalan kearah utara yang otomatis membelakangi Kyuhyun dan Henry jadi Kyuhyun dan Henry tidak dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Dia bukan manusia, Henry" Kyuhyun berkata pelan. Henry menganggukkan kepala dengan nafasnya yang terputus-putus.

"Arrrgh!" Henry dan Kyuhyun berteriak kemudan menarik jendela untuk menutupnya ketika anak itu beralik menatap Henry dan Kyuhyun. Wajah anak itu nyaris tidak terbentu. Matanya keluar menyentuh atas bibirnya. Wajahnya berlumur darah dan bibirnya yang tersenyum miring pada Henry dan Kyuhyun lah bagian yang paling menyeramkan.

"Kalian kenapa?" Sungmin bertanya. Dia dan Shindong terbangun mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun dan Henry.

"Aku mau pulang" Tubuh Henry merosot jatuh, pemuda itu terisak dengan kedua tangan yang menangkup wajahnya.

"Henry" Sungmin menghampiri Henry, menyentuh kedua bahu pemuda itu.

"Kita harus pulang sekarang, Shindong" Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada cemas dan takut. Mata pemuda penggila game itu bergerak gelisah.

"Kenapa? kita masih punya waktu libur 5 hari" Ujar Shindong dengan kebingungan.

"Kita harus pulang sekarang! desa ini tidak benar!" Kyuhyun hampir berteriak. Matanya memerah, ketakutan dan kecemasan terlihat jelas di matanya.

"Kita akan pulang sekarang, aku bangunkan Kibum dulu" Sungmin membuat keputusan, pemuda yang paling tua itu keluar dari kamar untuk membangunkan Kibum di kamar sebelah.

 **.**

"Kita akan pulang? tengah malam begini? aku bahkan belum 'melihat' apapun di sini" Protes Kibum namun dia tetap mengikuti temannya untuk keluar dari penginapan.

"Kenapa kau cerewet begini, kita harus pulang karna Henry dan Kyuhyun sangat ketakutan" Sungmin memandang tajam pada Kibum, tangan kirinya merangkul bahu Henry yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Bapak penjaga penginapan tiba-tiba muncul membuat mereka tersentak kaget, bapak itu membawa senter, mungkin sedang ngeronda "Kalian akan pulang? tengah malam begini"

"Iya pak" Shindong yang menjawab.

"Tapi…"

"Kami harus pulang sekarang, pak" Henry berkata lirih.

"Kalian tidak ingin menunggu sampai pagi saja"

"Kami benar-benar harus pulang!" Kyuhyun tanpa sadar berteriak, dia sedang kalut sekarang.

"Baiklah hati-hati di jalan"

"Terimakasih pak" Sungmin menatap bapak penjaga penginapan dengan tatapan bersalah karna si bapak terlihat takut pada Kyuhyun.

 **.**

"A-apa itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya lirih, tubuhnya semakin bergetar ketakutan ketika melihat seorang kakek tua dengan rambut putih merangkak kearahnya.

"Arrrgh, menjauh dariku!" Kyuhyun berteriak sambil mencengkram lengan Shindong di sampingnya.

"Kyuhyun tenanglah, tidak ada apa-apa di sana" Shindong merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendesah lega ketika sosok kakek tua itu berbelok pergi, menjauh darinya.

hahahahahahaha

Mereka berlima tertegun mendengar suara tawa anak kecil, suara itu terdengar di belakang mereka.

"Kak" Mereka semua berbalik, di belakang mereka terlihat seorang anak kecil sedang ngesot kearah mereka dengan wajah penuh darah dan tanpa kaki, hanya kepala sampai perut.

"Gendong~"

AAAAA

Mereka berlima berteriak kemudian berlari kencang.

kkkkkkk

Dan semakin berlari kencang ketika mendengar anak kecil itu terkikik.

"Ayo masuk" Sungmin membuka kunci mobil kemudian menyuruh teman-temannya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sungmin langsung menjalankan mobil dengan kencang begitu mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil. Mobil mereka sudah keluar dari desa dan kali ini berada di jalanan yang penuh dengan persawahan.

"Kenapa?" Henry bertanya pada Sungmin ketika tiba-tiba mobilnya berhenti.

"Mobil ini tidak bisa bergerak" Sungmin mencoba menstarter, memutar kemudi mobil namun mobil itu tidak juga bergerak.

"Jangan bercanda!" Kyuhyun berteriak.

"I-itu wanita yang aku lihat" Sungmin menunjuk seorang wanita berpakaian putih dengan rambut panjang terurai di tanah. Wajah wanita itu sebagian tertutupi rambut dan sebagian lagi tertutupi darah yang terus mengalir.

"Dia bergerak kearah kita" Henry berujar panik.

"Sungmin, lakukan sesuatu!" Kyuhyun menarik-narik baju Sungmin dari belakang.

Drrrrt drrrrt drrrrt

Shindong mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar di saku celana. Itu dari sepupunya.

"Halo!"

 _"Kenapa suaramu panik dan ketakutan seperti itu?"_

"Aku akan pulang malam ini, desa ini mengerikan" Shindong menjawab dengan suara bergetar, matanya terus menatap pada wanita yang ada di hadapan mereka yang terus mendekat kearah mobil.

 _"Tapi kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"_

"Saat ini aku masih utuh tapi tidak menjamin untuk beberapa menit ke depan Hyuk" Tanpa sadar Shindong meremas ponsel yang di pegangnya ketika seorang lelaki tua muncul di belakang si wanita dengan kapak penuh darah di tangan kanannya.

 _"Apa? Shindong, aku ingin jujur padamu. Sebenarnya temanku tidak pernah ke sana"_

"Apa!" Ponsel Shindong terlempar begitu saja ketika mobil tiba-tiba berguncang lalu di pintu mobil sebelah kiri seekor ular besar menganga dengan mulutnya yang lebar.

AAAAA

Mereka semua berteriak ketakutan, melihat ular buas itu seolah ingin memecahkan kaca dan memakan kepala mereka.

"Arrrrgh" Tiba-tiba Kibum berteriak sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Mata pemuda itu terlihat frustasi dan ketakutan.

"Kibum, kenapa" Kyuhyun memegang tangan Kibum di tengah ketakutannya, sedang Henry menyembunyikan wajahnya sambil terisak.

"Di-dia" Kibum menunjuk wanita yang semakin mendekat. Nafas Fajar terengah-engah.

"ARRRGHH" Kibum kembli berteriak. Pemuda itu dapat melihat dengan jelas wanita di depannya ini membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan memasukkan dirinya ke dalam penggilingan padi karna kekasihnya tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas kehamilannya.

"Arrrghhh" Kibum kembali berteriak sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

"Kibum!" Yang lain semakin panik.

"Sungmin! apa mobilnya benar-benar tidak bisa berjalan"

"Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang menariknya di belakang sana, Kyuhyun!"

"Kita akan mati!" Shindong berujar putus asa ketika mobilnya seperti terkepung. Wanita tadi mulai menyentuh depan mobil mereka. Lelaki pembawa kapak di pintu kanan mobil mereka serta ular yang masih menganga di pintu kiri mobil mereka.

Tok tok tok!

Sungmin berteriak ketakutan ketika lelaki tua pembawa kapak itu kini mengetok pintu mobil mereka. Henry makin terisak dan terus menunduk, tidak ingin melihat yang terjadi di depannya.

"Ya Tuhan, kumohon, kumohon, kumohon" Sungmin berujar lirih sambil terus mencoba menstarter mobil, matanya terpejam tidak ingin melihat apa yang ada di depan mereka.

PRAK! Kaca mobil mereka pecah dan bersamaan dengan itu…

"Arrrgh!" Sungmin berteriak dan mobil mereka kembali berjalan, Sungmin langsung tancap gas, melarikan sedan mewah itu dengan kecepatan maksimal, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah keluar dari desa ini. Membawa teman-temannya kembali dengan selamat.

"Arrrrgh" Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Shindong kembali berteriak ketika sebuah kepala terjatuh di kaca depan mobil mereka, kepala itu menggelinding kemudian jatuh ke tanah.

 **.**

"Sekarang, kau percaya 'mereka' ada?" Sungmin bertanya pada Kibum dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah. Sungmin memarkir mobil mereka di tepi jalan raya yang cukup ramai meskipun sudah tengah malam.

Kibum yang baru sadar dari pingsannya terdiam sebentar, otak pintarnya terasa lama memproses pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Henry, semua sudah berakhir. Tenanglah" Sungmin tersenyum pada Henry yang masih terisak pelan.

"Aku percaya tapi mungkin juga belum percaya" Dengan mata basahnya Henry mendelik mendengar jawaban Kibum.

Apa kalian percaya hantu itu ada?

Hati-hati, lihatlah sekitar kalian…

Mungkin mereka ada di samping kiri kanan kalian.

 **.**

Lelaki tua penjaga penginapan mengangkat telponnya yang berdering.

"Halo"

" _Saya tidak menyangka kalau bapak melakukan keinginan saya secepat itu, saya kan bilang takuti mereka setelah mereka di sana selama tiga hari. Tapi tidak apa-apalah, sepupu saya itu terdengar ketakutan, saya tidak sabar ingin melihat wajah takutnya saat bercerita nanti"_ Si penjaga penginapan hanya terdiam mendengar omongan panjang lebar seseorang di sebrang sana " _Saya puas bisa mengerjai mereka, habis siapa suruh mereka sering mengerjai saya. Tapi ngomong-ngomong pasti bapak sangat pandai mendandani warga bapak hingga terlihat seperti hantu sungguhan"_

Mungkin hantu itu memang tidak ada, itu hanya akal-akalan manusia atau…

Si penjaga penginapan melihat para warga di depannya yang sedang ketakutan "Tuan Eunhyuk, sepertinya sepupu anda melihat 'mereka' yang 'sesungguh'nya, hantu sungguhan"

" _Apa_!"

Mereka memang ada?

The End

Cerita ini diambil dari kisah nyata dan mimpi.

yang baca review ne


End file.
